


Weird Dream

by JustAnotherFanGirl1993



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Swearing, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl1993/pseuds/JustAnotherFanGirl1993
Summary: What it begins to be a weird way to spend the night with your friends turn out to be a very bad idea...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fan Fiction is the result of a weird dream I made two months ago. I had this idea to turn it into a story, so...

You can find my Tumblr's page here: [JustAnotherFanGirl1993](https://justanotherfangirl1993.tumblr.com/)

* * *

I slowly climb up on the rope, being careful not to look down.

If I do that, I’m sure as hell going to die.

Shit, even at school during gym class I wasn’t that great doing this kind of exercise…

My attention is brought back by someone who’s practically ordering me to hurry up.

"Or what?" I ask looking up at Josh, who’s safe at the rooftop.

Oh, I forgot to say that he is the reason why I’m stuck here.

"Would you hurry up before someone finds us all!" he says again.

Next to him his girlfriend, Cate, supports him "Yeah, you’re right." she says before talking to me "You’re a fucking slug, you know that don’t you?"

I’m holding on the rope but I still manage to show them my middle finger.

"I’m sure you are having quite a show from where you are, don’t you?" I angrily ask.

Their faces turn red from the embarrassment.

Yeah, you should be embarrassed, you fucking perverts…

And once and for all, for fuck sake it’s not my fault if I’m not a fucking thief!

I still don’t understand why I agreed to do this thing…

Oh, yes, now I perfectly remember: rumor has it that something suspicious is happening in this abandoned building and my friend Josh, who happened to be a reporter, is looking for some scoops and told me and a couple of other friends to come with him and see what the fuck is going on in here.

And, of course, we all have accepted like if we were some bored teenagers who don’t have nothing to do all day… except we are all grown-ups with jobs and adult stuff to do at home!

With a final effort I finally manage to climb and reach the top.

When I touch the solid cement I let out a breath of relief.

I really thought I was going to die…

"You sure took a lot of time…"

I look up at Ellie, my best friend, who’s checking her make-up from her mirror.

"…were you enjoying the friction with the rope?" she asks looking up and smirking at me.

"No, you fucking pervert!" I try to say convincingly.

But she know me so well to tell that I really enjoyed it…

A hand leans on my shoulder, and turning around I lock eyes with my other best friend, Nick, who’s clearly annoyed.

I think that he would preferred stay at home and have sex with his boyfriend rather than be here with us…

"Ok ladies…" he says "…do not rip your wigs off, understand? We are here to investigate what the fuck is going on in here, not to show the whole city who’s the baddest bitch. And you know very well that that bitch is me! Secondly, why the fuck none of you told me we had to climb a fucking wall? I just got my nails done! Do you know how much I paid for this shit?" he asks showing us all his perfect nails.

"Do not worry, Nick!" I say hugging him and kissing his cheek "You know you’re always perfect."

"I know, bitch, I know."

"I’m sorry if I’m interrupting you…" says Josh, in his voice I can hear boredom "…but we have a job to do here!"

The signal for the floodgates to open.

Oh God…

He should have never said that…

And so the three of us watch in horror as Nick turns towards Josh, with fire in his eyes.

If he had earrings on I could bet that he would have removed them and thrown them away.

"This is not good…" I hear Cate says.

Yeah, this is not good...

The two men are so close that someone could think they could kiss each other at any moment… where are the popcorns?

"I’m sorry, what did you just say, you little shit? You should be grateful that we have all accepted to come in this shit hole, you asshole! If one of us is going to be in danger it will be all your fault!"

"Ok, you two, calm down!" this time to calm things down is Ellie who, like me and Cate, is done "This is not the time nor the place to fight, ok? Let’s do this real quick so we can go home as soon as possible!"

She’s fucking right! It’s the middle of the night and I’ve got to go at work at 8 a.m. tomorrow!

"Ugh, fine…" says Josh "Do you all have a flashlight?"

Oh my God he’s such a baby… why is Cate even with him?

Anyway we all nod, showing him the object.

"Perfect! Now we can start our investigation!" the man says excited.

"Your…" says someone.

Fortunately Josh didn’t hear him, but me and the other girls did and we barely hold ourselves from laughing! Nick is so funny!!!

I’m the first to enter the building… well, let’s say that I volunteered and that I didn’t lost at paper, scissors and rock.. so, what was I saying? Oh, yes: I crawl through a dirty hole. To see what I’m going through I have to put the flashlight in my mouth.

Jeez, it is really really really really dirty. There are spider webs and… oh shit, that’s rat shit!

And yet years ago this building was a productive chocolate factory, but when five years ago half the population on Earth has been halved, the factory had to close its doors.

I was twenty-one at the time, and I was at the third year of college. Only God knows what I had to do to keep on studying…

"Oh shit, not again! Ehy, what are you doing? Hurry up!"

I roll my eyes, turning around towards Cate, who’s behind me.

Smirking I tell her "Like you’re not enjoying the view. I saw how you have looked at my chest, earlier."

Her face turns instantly red while she’s desperately trying to say something "I-I didn’t do…"

"Oh, please, Cate! Everyone knows that you like both boys and girls. Oh, and by the way… call when you and your boyfriend want to have some fun." I say winking.

Chuckling I turn around and I’m back at crawling until I reach a room in which I can stand up. Finally!

Everything around me is… old. And rotten. It’s like it’s been a century since it closed, not just five years…

"Holy shit!" I hear Josh exclaim.

He is the last one to come in here.

"Ok, now what?" I ask while I light up the room.

"Well… we split up!"

"Oh hell no!" Nick screams "I know how it could end! The only gay man AND the only African American man of the group will end up murdered or only God knows what! I swear to God if we split and I’m going to die my ghost will fuck your ass. Every. Single. Night. Until you die. Understand?"

"I agree with him!" this time who talks is Ellie "We shouldn’t split. We must stay together."

Suddenly a noise makes everyone jump out of our skin. It was like something was crawling and bang their fists on the ground.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What the fuck I know?"

"Ok, who’s going to see what was that?"

"Are you serious? You’ve just said that we must stay together."

"Yeah, you’re right… but if the lone wolf dies the whole pack survives!"

"Really? Game of Thrones?"

"I’ll go if you all shut the fuck up!"

Everyone turns towards me, looking at me with their eyes wide open. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh, shit!

"Are you sure?"

"What the fuck did you smoke?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Oh my God, I was kidding! You think I’ll let you go in there alone?"

I just roll my eyes and without listening to them anymore I turn towards the suspicious closed door and walk towards it.

"If I die just delete my internet history."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun writing this fan fiction since just a part of this was really a dream I made.

I enter the room with my flashlight on and… there’s nothing. Nothing at all. All around me there’s just old stuff here and there.

Oh, and a lot of dust, of course.

And there is it, that fucking noise again.

For fuck sake if it’s a fucking rat I’m going to run away at the speed of light. Not before giving Josh a kick in his ass.

I walk towards some old shelves and something rings in my head. A big red alarm.

Go away, it says, you better run away.

But I’m a woman, so of course I’m curious.

And what was that old saying? Curiosity killed the cat?

Yes… and this is what I think while with the flashlight I light up a black blob which seems to have a life of its own.

"What the…"

But I can’t finish what I was going to say because that thing, whatever it is, jumps on me. It wraps my body tightly… I don’t even have the time to scream… and all I see is black… pitch black…

"Who are you?" asks a voice.

I suddenly open my eyes, looking around me. But there’s no one. Just the room and the old shelves of before.

"Who is talking?"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Me Venom."

"Venom? Where the fuck are you?"

"Inside of you."

I stare at the wall in front of me. Did I understand right?

"Your heartbeat is racing. Are you ok?" asks worried this… Venom…

"What the fuck are you?" I ask again but this time I’m on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I told you, y/n, I’m Venom."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"How do you know my name?"

But that damn thing doesn’t answer my question at all.

Fuck, I’m going to have a fucking panic attack.

"Calm down, girl. I won’t do anything bad to you… or to your friends, even if I’m hungry. Those yummy snacks…"

God, this thing really wants to eat my friends?

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to find my partner Eddie. He disappeared one day, five years ago."

"He vanished just like the rest of half the population on Earth. By now he should have came back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the people who’ve mysteriously disappeared five years ago came back from wherever they were."

"But he didn’t come back to rescue me!"

Finally he says nothing.

Oh, thank God.

"But you gave me a good news. Let’s go find him."

What…

Suddenly, just like before, my entire body is being covered in this black blob, even my head, but despite this I can clearly see everything around me.

Also, it seems that I’m even taller!

"Do not worry, we’re not going where your friends are."

It… we start to move, walking through a door frame which lead us to another room, and after having knocked down a door we finally walk in the hallway.

Little farther on there’s the staircase.

I notice that this thing, which calls itself Venom, is watching the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"We will take a shortcut."

And after saying so, it… we jump into the void. These few seconds in which we just fall the only thing I can do is pray. Pray that we find as soon as possible this Eddie.

But then… what if this Eddie doesn’t want to take this thing back?

Shit, I try not to think about that possibility… but at least it is keeping its words not to hurt my friends.

We reach finally the ground floor hitting it with a loud noise.

"Oh thank God I’m still alive!"

"I told you, my name is Venom not God."

This thing is also narcissist. Who the fuck it thinks it is?

"Can you tell me where do you come from?"

"I’m a symbiote. I came from the outer space."

"Wait a minute… are you telling me that you’re a fucking alien?"

"You humans call us also in this way. I heard that once you even call us Gods."

"What the fuck?"

Are you telling me that we worshipped them?

Now Venom chuckles. It thinks it is funny?

Let’s recap: this thing which calls itself Venom is an alien and its kind were worshipped in ancient times.

Holy. Shit.

I just hope that when he returns to Eddie it won’t come out as that alien in the movie… ew…

Anyway, we walk until we enter a room which appears to be empty… I say so because its eyes catch some movements. Laying on the cold floor there are five homeless men who are trying to sleep and to warm up with some old covers.

"We have to go. I don’t want to disturb them."

In response it just growls. But at least it listen to me.

But unfortunately Lady Luck seems not to be in our favor, because one of those men woke up and his terrified screams wake up the others.

"We should go! Now!"

But the black blob, instead of listening to me, it just does the same… it screams like it is scared. Then instead of running away it extends its arm which captures the poor frighten man.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I scream trying to stop it.

"What are you trying to do?" asks another voice.

We turn around towards the voice and… OH MY GOD, IT’S ANT-MAN!

"No one told you that is rude to break-in someone else’s home?"

It seems that he is speaking more to me than to Venom... but it has its effort since the symbiote lets go of the poor man who desperately tries to run away.

"Who are you?" it asks approaching dangerously the Avenger.

"I’m just someone who wants to help you." he says walking backwards.

On his face there’s a nervous smile.

Jeez, I would be nervous too!

"See?" I say to Venom trying to save the Avenger "He just wants to help you! Don’t be so fucking rude!"

But is it really possible that Ant-Man is alone?

"Who did you take to be your host? Another poor unfortunate soul?"

Ok, now I’m pretty sure that the man is trying to teasing it.

And he succeeds since the alien begins to walk towards him. But, fortunately for him, Venom can’t take another step.

"Do you want to get in trouble, big boy?" says a female voice.

Again we turn towards the person who just spoke and… HOLY SHIT THAT’S SCARLET WITCH!

I knew Ant-Man wasn’t alone! The nerd in me is crying right now!

Venom now growls like an animal in cage before he goes berserk and begins to destroy everything around us.

This time my vision blurs but from what I can hear it seems that others avengers have come to join their friends.

"Stop! Stop! Everyone stop!" I hear someone say.

"Hey, Venom, it’s me buddy! What’s up? It’s me, Eddie!"

"Eddie!" Venom says, and I can hear it is really happy.

God damn, me too!

My lips suddenly touch something softer and the feeling of the black blob leaving my body makes me feel weak.

What the fuck is happening?

"We really have to see this scene? It’s disgusting!" I hear someone say.

"Well… I don’t know… It’s kind of exciting…" says someone else.

Oh shit, what is Venom doing? Something pervy?

Gradually my vision is becoming clear and the first thing I see is a pair of blue eyes which are looking at me with surprise.

"Oh, wow, that’s a girl!"

Oh shit, I don’t feel good… and slowly my eyes begin to close again… but not because I like the kiss, let’s be clear!

Jeez, I’m fucking tired…

The man, whose name is Eddie, suddenly breaks the kiss.

"Ehy, are you ok?" he asks.

I try to formulate something that makes sense, but nothing. I can’t answer, I don’t have the energy.

"I think she’s not ok, buddy." says someone behind me.

All of a sudden a pair of hands grab me by the shoulders and make me turn around. One hand rests gently on my head, and it let me rest on his chest.

"Don’t worry doll. You’re in good hands." he softly whispers enough just for me to hear it.

Oh my… is it possible to fall in love with a voice? Fuck, if I wasn’t so tired I could just open my eyes and see this man!

And only now I can feel the difference of his hands: one is warm, the other is cold.

"Wow, she’s really pretty!"

Who’s this boy? Wait a minute… it’s the same who said it was exciting watching me and Eddie kiss. And that I am a girl.

"Are you a little too young for a girl like her?" says another voice… the same who said that it was disgusting.

"I’m seventeen I’m not a baby. But seriously, how old she might be?"

I could be your older sister, you little pervert!

"It doesn’t matter how old she is. You’re too young to think about sex."

I hear footsteps walk away. Does it mean that we’re alone now?

The man who’s holding me starts to humming an old song and then he starts to do some dance moves.

"Back in the day I used to win a lot of girls with these moves and this song, but I think that times have changed. Can you hear me, doll?"

I don’t understand what he is talking about, but I nod anyway at his question since is the only thing I can do.

"Good." he says and his warm breath tickles my ear "Now put a hand on my shoulder. And the other one on my waist. Don’t worry if you touch my butt, I will be pleased."

Even if I have my eyes closed I could bet that he is smiling right now. And I’m sure as hell that my face is red… I can feel it from the heat!

"Ehy, I found four people on the roof! They’re safe now but they keep saying that there is another person with them."

Again that little pervert. Thanks for interrupting our slow dance, kid!

I was into it, what the heck! I’m fucking angry now!

"I think they were talking about her." my dancer says.

"Yeah I think so. However an ambulance is on the way. This girl could be in danger. How long she has been under the control of Venom?"

Aw, thank you Scarlet Witch! I could give you a hug but I’m unable to do that…

"Who knows!"

The man who I was dancing with take me in his arms, lifting me up so he can properly walk.

As we exit the building (I can feel the night breeze on my skin) I can hear the voices of my friends who are trying to call my name.

Then he lays me down on a stretcher.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep is the voice of my savior saying "It was fun while it lasted. See you soon doll."

I suddenly wake up. The feeling of a pair of lips on my forehead is still there.

Was it just a dream?

I sigh, touching my face with my hand and… I find it difficult to do so.

I look down and see that my arm and my hand are connected to some machines and equipments. I’m… at the hospital?

I hear someone snore and turning around I see Nick.

That means that… that it wasn’t a weird dream?


End file.
